


Snake Hips

by Nishinoyyaa



Series: Snake Hips [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, College AU, F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyyaa/pseuds/Nishinoyyaa
Summary: Tetsurou breaks your heart.Disclaimer: The title is based off of the music group, Snakehips





	1. Iced Vanilla

Chapter 1 Iced Vanilla

  
Her heart had never been so loud before. For a moment, she was embarrassed of it, worried that he may have heard it. It pounds in her chest. Her eyes are fixed to his. The sunset fades behind him, his skin glows in the golden light. He is so beautiful it hurts. For her, time has stopped. She feels everything at once, and it is so overwhelming that her mind gives up. She feels as though she may float away. Just moments ago, her heart was full, but now she can feel it breaking. Painfully cracking down the middle. A black hole opens in her rib cage.  
“It’s best if we separate.”  
That’s what he just said. This can’t be real. His hazel eyes apathetic as they look down at her. He glances to the side, wary of pedestrians, not wanting to attract attention to the situation at hand. When his eyes meet hers again, she nearly drops to her knees to sob. His relaxed gaze is void of emotion. In his eyes, she can see that he does not love her anymore.  
She wants to ask why, she wants to cry, she wants a lot from Tetsurou in this moment. The only thing she can force out is, “Okay.”  
He smiles. It is foreign to her, not one she has seen before. It is polite, empty. “Thanks for understanding, I hope we can still be friends.” He reaches to her and touches her shoulder. Gentle, but not tender. She feels his hand on her. The hand that held hers, wiped away her tears, cradled her face. His touch is unfeeling and fleeting. As soon as he withdraws his hand, he is gone. Walking past her, down the bustling city sidewalk.  
And just like that, time starts again. Cars honk, stop lights tick, people talk as they walk, the soft wind blows her hair off her shoulders. She turns around, and catches his black hair disappearing in the crowded street. He’s gone already. The whirl wind in her mind settles, leaving her thoughts and feelings scattered. She would float away if it weren’t for the pit in her stomach, and her heavy heart.  
_What the fuck…?_  
A gust of cold wind sends goosebumps up her bare arms, and she realizes how much everything hurts. Her chest tightens, a sob threatening to rip through. Her vision quickly becomes blurry with tears that teeter on spilling over. A million memories come at her at once, smashing her heart into a million pieces. Her throat burns, her cheeks sting, and goddammit, she’s really cold.  
_A year and a half…And all I get is that?_  
A crushing wave of sadness and filled her completely. Here she stands, on the side of the road, her heart in pieces. She turns back around, and walks in the opposite direction of Tetsurou. Her ex-boyfriend. Her footsteps thump across the pavement in time with her heart beat. When she no longer recognized where she is, she stops. Her chest is so tight she can hardly breath. What do I…What do I do? Slowly, she walks across the street to sit on an empty bunch, under a tree. The last of the sunset is fading to black, stars twinkle above the city skyline. She watches orange leaves fall and softly land on the grass. The street lights turn on, and she finally starts to cry.  
~  
Her heart fluttered in her chest, laughter bubbled out of both of them. Their hands lightly brushed against each other’s, their touches electrifying. “Which one do you like?” He asked her, crouching down to look at the assortment of succulents on the lower shelves. His voice was like toffee, sweet and rough.  
Just an hour earlier, the two had bumped into each other in the on-campus coffee shop. He had spotted her, and quickly made his way to her. He had asked her what she was doing getting coffee so late into the evening, _“I could ask you the same question.”_ She replied. The pair knew of each other thanks to their mutual friend, quickly developing crushes on each other. Tetsurou jumped at the opportunity to talk to her alone and get to know her better, inviting her to come sit with him. They excitedly talked about everything. Their high schools, pasts, music, passions. He listened to every word she spoke, as if his life depended on it, and he had every last bit of her attention. One thing lead to another and they found themselves at Home Depot, searching for little houseplants.  
“I like the fuzzy one, and the little spiky guy.” She giggled.  
“Let’s get matching ones.” He said, and looked at her with glittering, happy eyes. She couldn’t hold back the warm smile that curled her lips. She nodded excitedly, her curly hair bouncing. She was head over heels for the nerdy bad boy. She felt comfortable with him. He was genuine and sincere, and the way he looked at her was so caring that she nearly swooned whenever their eyes met. Tetsurou was amazed by her effortless beauty, and drawn in by her confident and caring personality. She was passionate and clever. He thought she was perfect.  
Their flirting was sweet. His hand would softly touch the small of her back, which sent a ticklish shock up her spine. She’d press her shoulder against his, and stand so close that her piney scent filled his nose. She nearly held his hand on their way out the door. They walked side by side, plants in hand, their sides grazing. Their shadows faded into each other’s. The last of the pink sunset dipped behind the horizon. The early night sky was dark blue, the first stars peeked out. The crescent moon hung high in the sky.  
He grabbed her hand abruptly, stopping her. Tetsurou’s big, warm hand pressed into hers, holding it firmly. She savored the moments of his touch. Their eyes met, his hazel one’s swirled with admiration and longing. He cleared his throat nervously. _He’s so cute._ She thought, a blush sneaked up her neck and to her cheeks.  
He smirked, her heart skipped a beat. “Do you want to go out with me?”  
Her breath caught in her throat. “Yes.” She said, her heart full. They looked at each other, laughter spilling from them, their hearts soaring. He pulls her to his chest, lifting and spinning her in a hug. He smelled of roses and vanilla. She let his scent consume her, fill her with airy warmth. The street lights turn on, and they share a tender kiss.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto rescues you.

All the windows in Koutarou’s big car are rolled down. A quiet song hums from the radio. Her whole body is tense, cold gusts of wind twirling her hair in the dark. She hasn’t spoken since he picked her up, afraid that her voice would fail her. Neon lights and stars dance across her eyes. She looks away from the window and drops her gaze to her hands, seeing them but not recognizing, as if she wasn’t in her body. She did nothing to stop the cold air from hitting her skin. With every passing second, her heart cracks further. It sinks lower into her stomach, heavy and hard. The shock has dissipated, and now she is facing her bitter truth. He broke up with me.  
Koutarou sneaks a glance at her at a red light. Her watery eyes send an arrow through his heart. She hasn’t said a word to him since her phone call. Upon receiving her cry for help, he dropped everything to come to her aid. “Can you come pick me up? I need to be around you right now. Please, Kou.” Hearing his best friend’s voice so broken nearly brought him to tears. He didn’t ask what happened. He trusts that she’ll tell him when she’s ready, but he has a growing suspicion of what it may be.  
He sees her hands in her lap. He reaches out, and holds them both in his warm hand. She holds onto him tightly, and squeezes her eyes shut. Tears leak out and cling to her lashes. He has seen her cry many times before. They have been friends since high school, and have maintained their friendship into their sophomore year of college. He held her when she cried over her first high school boyfriend, when she struggled with her mental health, and she was there when his heart was broken too. But, he has never seen her this defeated. She is such a strong and inspiring person, she’s his rock as much as he is hers. His heart aches for his best friend.  
The stop light color changes. Koutarou turns his gaze from her to the road, but doesn’t let go of her hands. He quickly pulls into the drive way of his apartment complex, releasing her hands to roll up the windows and turn the car off. He looks at her again, and the vacant expression on her face pains him. I’m so sorry. He touches her shoulder gently. At his touch, she returns his gaze, and her eyes say everything. “Come on, come inside.” He whispers. Her head moves up and down in a nod, she unbuckles her seat belt. She moves slowly, as if she would fall apart if she wasn’t careful.  
Koutarou slips out of his car and slams the door. She walks around the car, to him. He wastes no time in moving to her and pulling her into a tight, warm, loving hug. She relaxes against her friend’s chest, thankful for him. She wraps her heavy arms around him, and holds him tightly. Koutarou’s phone vibrates in his back pocket. He releases her, and firmly holds her shoulders. He stares into her sad eyes, and wipes the tears from her wet cheeks.  
“I love you, Ave.” The truth is the only thing he can tell her.  
“Kou…I love you.” Her voice is strained and catches in her throat. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He smiles softly at her, wishing her could take all her pain away. Feeling her shiver in his grasp, he slips off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. Koutarou places his hand on her back and leads her into his apartment. When they step into the elevator, he takes out his phone and looks down at the glowing screen, already suspecting what the message is. After he reads the one line, he lets out a heavy sigh.

From: Tetsurou  
Hey, I broke up with her. She’ll probably call you.  
~  
Soft taps echoed in the large room. His pencil hit the table in time with the music that poured from his headphones. Koutarou sat in the mostly empty library. He brooded over his scattered pages and notebooks. He stared at the same page, and reread the same paragraph over and over, trying to understand how to calculate radioactive decay. It was mid-April, and finals were rearing their ugly heads. Since he has a volley ball scholarship, he must keep his GPA high. Koutarou has been sitting at the little table for three hours, and he was starting to get antsy. Usually, Tetsurou would be with him, but he left about half an hour ago. “I’m going to get a hot chocolate and go try to sleep before it gets much later.” He had said. “Don’t forget about practice tomorrow morning.”  
“Alright, loser.” Koutarou replied with a wink and a hearty laugh that was too loud for the library.  
“Suck my dick.” He laughed. “See you later, Bo.” Although they didn’t attend the same high school, they’ve been good friends for years and were ecstatic to end up on the same team at the same college.  
Koutarou flipped through his note book, and let out a tired sigh. He opened the page to his scribbles on hydrogen bonds, giving up on radioactive decay for now. He made a mental note to ask Tetsurou to help him later. The chair creaked as he leaned back in his seat and stretched his soar arms. A lion’s roar of a yawn escaped him. His phone vibrated on the table, startling him. Koutarou eagerly read the message, an excuse to ignore his least favorite subject.

From: Ave  
BOKUTO.

He typed a reply.

To: Ave  
Are you dying

Her response caused the corners of his lips to turn up in a mischievous smile. Perfect.

From: Ave  
No, but I might die. I’m sitting with Kuroo having coffee, WHAT DO I DO HOW DO I FLIRT?

Koutarou wasn’t playing match maker per se, but he was encouraging both his friends to pursue the other. This back and forth between Tetsurou and Ave has been going on for the past month, both too nervous to ask the other out, in fear of being too forward.

To: Ave  
Tell him to suck ur dick.

From: Ave  
On it.

With a laugh, he set his phone down. He wasn’t worried about them, he knew they’d figure it out. He sat back in his chair, satisfied with himself. Koutarou shifted his focus back to his notes. He tried to, at least. Science isn’t his strong suit, he needed Tetsurou to help him understand fully. Growing frustrated with chemistry, he closed his notebook with a huff. It wasn’t long until he got another message. He glanced at his phone screen as he packed his things in his bag.

From: Tetsurou  
Hey, I asked her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading, I like writing this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my own experiences with love and heart break. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. If you'd like to read more of my writing, follow my Haikyuu tumblr, Nishinoyyaa


End file.
